tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TdiAlex as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
19:37 Tyler| has changed nick to Sierra420 19:39 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:39 No! 19:39 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 19:39 Any of the boys who are (and aren't ;)) in a relationship yet. 19:39 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 19:40 I want Sierra to be more of a Total Drama obsessed fan girl, rather than just a CODY obsessed fan girl. 19:40 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is DJ. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 19:40 TDIFan13 has changed nick to DJ13 19:41 Hey Devon Joseph Masterson! Born on August 18th, 1993 at 5:39 P.M.! How's it going!? 19:41 <@DJ13> ... 19:41 <@DJ13> Uhhh... 19:41 <@DJ13> Hi? *shudders* 19:42 Have I told you my favorite thing about you? 19:42 <@DJ13> Considering I haven't even met you, I guess not. 19:43 In episode 8 of season 1, you had exactly 11 lines in between each commercial break! Very fascinating! I appreciated it more than the rest of my forum group combined! 19:44 They think it's just a coincidence, but I know YOU! It was a metaphor about your dad leaving home when you were 11 at exactly 5:40 P.M. 19:44 <@DJ13> Uh, no, it isn't. 19:44 <@DJ13> And he just went to go get groceries, but, uh... :s 19:44 <@DJ13> Who are you, again? :| 19:44 I'm Sierra! I'm your biggest fan! 19:44 <@DJ13> MY biggest fan? 19:44 <@DJ13> I have a biggest fan? :D 19:44 And Heather's, Gwen's, Duncan's, Ezekiel's, etc. 19:45 I'm EVERYBODY'S biggest fan! :D 19:45 <@DJ13> Oh... 19:45 <@DJ13> Huh. 19:45 <@DJ13> So, how's it being new on Global Drama? 19:45 It's super fun to be here! 19:45 <@DJ13> And you're... looking to win the money? 19:46 <@DJ13> Aren't you on Tyler's team? 19:46 Yeah! I'm hoping we visit Morrisonville! It's near Toronto and it's Tyler birthplace too! EEEEEE! 19:46 * DJ13 gulps. 19:46 <@DJ13> Uhhh, how do you know that? :s 19:46 How WOULDN'T I know that? :) 19:47 <@DJ13> Okay... so... you know about my family, and Tyler's birthplace... 19:47 <@DJ13> Dude, I'm friends with him and I don't even know that. :| 19:47 <@DJ13> I... think I gotta go. :| 19:47 * DJ13 starts backing away. 19:48 DJ! Wait! Don't you want to hear about my Noah x Beth fan fiction? 19:48 DJ13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 19:48 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 19:48 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 19:48 cool 19:48 <@TDIFan13> Get out, thanks. 19:49 <@TDIFan13> c: 19:49 Sierra420 ~TdiAlex@h215.118.155.207.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions